


Tedious

by getbornagain



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getbornagain/pseuds/getbornagain
Summary: Sweety invited Rammy to binge watch TV with her early in the morning. Wrote this since no one ships Rammy and Sweety apparently.





	Tedious

**Author's Note:**

> No plot really, just a dumb one shot I decided to write haha.

Sheesh, it’s been at least 2 hours since Rammy joined in on this ‘Malcolm in the Middle’ binging fiasco with Sweety, and they barley showed any commentary about it since it started. 

Rammy sat up from a reclining chair she dominated when she first entered Sweety’s nice and cleanly house hold. Everything was so bright and organized it made Rammy’s eyes twitch. 

She yawned, “If I have to watch one more of this brain melting content, I’m going to gouge my eyes out.”  
Sweety immediately turned over to her, swallowing whatever amount of chips she had stuffed in her mouth before hand.  
“Don’t like Frankie Muniz?” She questioned, perking one of her eyebrows up and the ram. 

“No man, it’s just,” she coughed, “I’m bored, so bored that I’d do just about anything to set my mind off of this shows surprisingly catching theme song.” 

Sweety laughed and looked up at the clock, “Yeah, we’ve been at it all morning,” she tsked around, “What do you want to do?” 

Rammy snapped her fingers, “Ah ha! Those Milkcan dorks! How about we go to their studio and cause a mass of unwanted mayhem!” Rammy rubbed her hands together, giggling at her plan. 

Sweety rolled her eyes, “All you ever want to DO is cause a flood of destruction, everywhere you go, bad luck follows. The Milkcan girls are my friends, you couldn’t possibly want to do it that bad.” She made her way to the kitchen to put her bag of chips up, eventually walking back in the living room to find Rammy putting over amazingly over sized shoe on. 

“I don’t want to do it, I have to do it, it’s for the greater good.” Rammy joked, “But I guess you’re right. You bring out the nicest in me sometimes.” 

Sweety scoffed and nudged her shoulder, “Same goes to you, but you bring out the bad in me.” 

“Oh please, that was only once, besides it’s not like anyone was going to miss those pennies.” Rammy stood up and dusted herself off. 

They both remember that day ever so clearly, Sweety and Rammy went shopping together and all Sweety got back for change was three lousy pennies. Rammy dared her to throw them in the street as a way to ‘revolt’ against the governments taxual political agenda

 

Whatever that means. 

Thinking quickly about her evil scheme, she gave in, throwing them down angrily, followed by a quick ‘That’s my girl’ and pat on the head from Rammy. 

She felt bad for it not long after. 

 

Rammy stretched as she thought about something else she had in mind,  
“How about, we just walk, maybe go to a museum and stargaze tonight?” Heh, that seems peaceful enough, even for Rammy’s taste. 

“Oh that’s an amazing idea Rammy!” She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “Shall we?” 

Rammy giggled to herself as her face turned a light hue of pink, “Yeah. Maybe I can buy that Avenged Sevenfold album I’ve been saving my money for finally.” 

She bent down and kissed Sweety on the cheek as they made their way out the door.


End file.
